


Destiny is Texting Me

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Graduation, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Selfies, Sexting, Snark, Texting, The OMC is only partially relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi had no idea what possessed him to give Akashi his number on the day that he graduated from Rakuzan.</p><p>---</p><p>Months and Years in the lives of Akashi and Mayuzumi, as told through texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is Texting Me

**Author's Note:**

> After hesitating to post this fic for like, two or three weeks, I've finally decided that it's been edited enough to be worth posting. Initially, I was worried about their characterization, but I finally decided "fuck it" and here it is, in all its glory.
> 
> My longest one-shot ever. Here it is!
> 
> (Akashi's texts are underlined, Mayuzumi's are normal.)

Mayuzumi had no idea what possessed him to give Akashi his number on the day that he graduated from Rakuzan. What did he expect from it? It wasn’t as though he sent out texts too often, and the frequency of his responses were even more sparse. Akashi surely wouldn’t have had any use for it. Or at least, that’s what he thought at the time- he was now finding that this was a completely different story.

Now that he was actually studying at a decent university off in Tokyo, he was being- get ready for it- sociable. And with the captain of his former basketball team, no less. Sometimes they would go days or weeks without texting each other, which was natural since both males were busy with classes. But other times…

\---

**APRIL (year one)**

Mibuchi says the team isn’t the same without you.  
(4:25 pm)

That’s rich, considering I was practically invisible for most of the time and nobody was really fond of me. I don’t get why they would miss me.  
(4:27 pm)

The dynamic has changed.  
(4:28 pm)

Because you’re using teamwork now, right?  
(4:28 pm)

That’s part of it, yes. We also have a new first-year starter.  
(4:31 pm)

Good for you.  
(4:35 pm)

His name is Yoshida, and I’ve taught him how to pass. He still has plenty to learn.  
(4:36 pm)

Am I meant to be jealous? The basketball phase of my life is over now.  
(4:39 pm)

Making you jealous wasn’t my intention. I was only thinking that you might be interested to know how the rest of us are doing, since you gave me your number.  
(4:40 pm)

I’m studying now, we’ll talk later. Maybe.  
(4:42 pm)

\---

**MAY**

Have you purchased the latest installment of A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister?  
(1:02 pm)

Not yet. University student, remember? I don’t have much money to spend. Or time, for that matter.  
(1:03 pm)

I find that hard to believe, considering your penchant for skipping class to read.  
(1:03 pm)

That was when my grades were easy enough to hold up. It wasn’t like I was a delinquent, anyway.  
(1:04 pm)

At least you’re going to a school where you can be challenged on an intellectual level.  
(1: 05 pm)

What, is Rakuzan becoming too simple for the boy who knows everything?  
(1:05 pm)

Despite the sarcasm, I should inform you that I don’t know everything. Almost everything, but not everything.  
(1:06 pm)

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(1:07 pm)

Sending me a picture of your middle finger? I’m appalled.  
(1:08 pm)

\---

**JUNE**

How long did it take you to get used to being called “senpai”?  
(3:52 pm)

A few weeks. Why do you ask?  
(3:55 pm)

Yoshida keeps referring to me by Akashi-senpai. It feels somewhat uncomfortable.  
(3:56 pm)

The joys of being a second-year.  
(3:56 pm)

This is serious, Mayuzumi.  
(3:57 pm)

This could be considered retribution for all those times you called me Chihiro.  
(3:59 pm)

Point taken.  
(4:01 pm)

Don’t you have practice or something right about now?  
(4:01 pm)

I do, but several of the others are late, so we’ve been delayed.  
(4:02 pm)

Normally you wouldn’t stand for that sort of thing. You really have changed, haven’t you?  
(4:02 pm)

For better or for worse, perhaps.  
(4:03 pm)

\---

**JULY**

Summer training camp has officially started.  
(9:06 am)

Why do you always text me first?  
(9:09 am)

Because if I didn’t, you’d likely forget to communicate otherwise.  
(9:10 am)

I’ve been busy studying.  
(9:10 am)

But you’re on break now, aren’t you?  
(9:12 am)

Yeah, I am.  
(9:13 am)

I’m guessing that you’ve been neglecting personal health activities outside of schoolwork?  
(9:13 am)

What do you mean by that?  
(9:15 am)

Nevermind.  
(9:23 am)

You took an awfully long time to respond to that text. But at least you reminded me that I should get back to the gym. It’s been a few weeks.  
(9:24 am)

Remember, “Accomplishment in both letters and arms.”  
(9:24 am)

That only applies to you now. But I’m not getting flabby or lethargic or anything, so don’t start worrying yet.  
(9:25 am)

I’ll try to restrain myself.  
(9:26 am)

...

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(10:45 am)

A shirtless selfie? I thought you had more tact than that.  
(10:51 am)

Just more reassurance for you.  
(10:52 am)

\---

**AUGUST**

Mayuzumi, how many tickles does it take to make a squid laugh?  
(11:43 am)

...what?  
(11:45 am)

Answer the question.  
(11:45 am)

I don’t know.  
(11:46 am)

Ten tickles.  
(11:46 am)

That was one of the worst jokes I’ve ever heard. Thank you.  
(11:49 am)

You’re thanking me for a bad joke?  
(11:50 am)

Well, I’m having a shitty day, so hearing you try to be funny actually brightened my mood.  
(11:51 am)

How was it shitty?  
(11:53 am)

I lost one of my novels this morning, I didn’t have time to eat breakfast and money is tight so I’m probably going to skip out on lunch too, and I’m almost sure I just bombed a test.  
(11:58 am)

That sounds unpleasant. Not that I would know from personal experience.  
(12:01 pm)

I guess I’m just tired of putting in the effort and not getting anything out of it.  
(12:01 pm)

How do oceans greet each other?  
(12:04 pm)

How?  
(12:04 pm)

They wave.  
(12:05 pm)

Your attempts at distracting me from moping around are awful.  
(12:06 pm)

Is that a complaint?  
(12:07 pm)

Not at all.  
(12:07 pm)

\---

**SEPTEMBER**

Yoshida has been acting strange around me lately. It’s interfering with practice.  
(5:35 pm)

Talking to people tends to solve these problems.  
(5:35 pm)

I’ve tried talking to him. All he does is avoid eye contact and stammer out an excuse.  
(5:36 pm)

You might just be scaring him.  
(5:37 pm)

This is a new development, though. He didn’t act this way during the inter-high. I’ll have to find a way to fix it before we get into winter cup training.  
(5:38pm)

You really want to beat Seirin this year, don’t you?  
(5:38pm)

I have to reclaim my honor, don’t I?  
(5:38 pm)

What if someone else gets them before you do?  
(5:39 pm)

Victory by proxy is still victory. Though I’ll be sorely disappointed.  
(5:40 pm)

I’ll feel bitter if you manage to beat them without me.  
(5:42 pm)

You’ll get over it.  
(5:42 pm)

\---

**OCTOBER**

I can’t sleep.  
(2:13 am)

Wht the fuck, its too early. Why are yoy telling me this anywa  
(2:15 am)

Your spelling is awful.  
(2:15 am)

Give me a break im tired. What do you want.  
(2:16 am)

Did you actually go to bed at a decent hour tonight?  
(2:17 am)

Tell me what you want or I’’m going back to slep.  
(2:18 am)

I was hoping you could occupy my time, but it’s probably not worth the effort anymore.  
(2:19 am)

Youre too kinf.  
(2:20 am)

*Kind.  
(2:20 am)

Dont be anal.  
(2:21 am)

Go back to sleep, Mayuzumi. I'll text you in the morning.  
(2:21 am)

Fine. sweet dreams or w/e  
(2:22 am)

\---

**NOVEMBER**

The winter cup final is next month, isn’t it?  
(7:46 pm)

I’m surprised you’re texting me first this time.  
(7:46 pm)

Just answer the question.  
(7:46 pm)

Yes, it is. On the 20th.  
(7:47 pm)

Same building as last year, I assume?  
(7:48 pm)

Yes.  
(7:48 pm)

I had better see you there.  
(7:49 pm)

\---

**DECEMBER (intermission one)**

Mayuzumi insisted to himself that the only real reason he was going to see the final game for the winter cup was that he happened to be in the area with no assignments to do- really. It had nothing to do with the fact that both Rakuzan and Seirin would be competing against each other for the title again, or the fact that it would be essentially the same team he was in but with someone else as his replacement, or that it was Akashi’s seventeenth birthday and he hadn’t even been able to send him a snarky text saying “good luck, you’ll need it” or “happy birthday, you little shit” to commemorate the day. No, it was just curiosity. Totally.

Getting in was a hassle; Tickets cost extra to buy at the door, and since Mayuzumi hadn’t had the forethought to actually get one before the game, he had to pay money he had been planning on using later. Let it never be said that Mayuzumi Chihiro never did anything out of self-sacrifice. Then, he had to maneuver through the crowds of people just to find his seat- Seirin had gotten quite a following as one of the underdog teams, so he should have expected there would be even more attendants. Finally, he had to find a way to distract himself from the mindless chattering of everyone around him, lest he get a migraine. But that last part wasn’t so hard.

Both teams were warming up now- from the seats, he could see that impossible duo from Seirin, and he felt somewhat jaded towards the blue-haired one (hah, it had only been a year and he couldn’t even remember the name of the guy who he had served as a temporary replacement for.) Stranger, though, was the absence of jersey number seven. Hadn’t there been an uncrowned king in last year’s game? Odd, but he decided that wasn’t important. Besides, without him, Seirin would probably be weaker. He shifted his gaze to his own former team.

He could clearly make out the original four starters- Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama, and Akashi. The fifth starter, however, he didn’t recognize; He was taller than Akashi, but shorter than the others, had loose, brown hair, and was apparently laughing jovially with his arm slung over Akashi’s shoulder- _oh, it’s probably that Yoshida kid that Akashi keeps mentioning._ By the looks of it, whatever qualms Akashi had about his behavior had been resolved (though Mayuzumi didn’t even need to be that close to see that Akashi must have been straining himself not to remove the kid’s arm from his shoulder, and possibly from the kid’s torso as well.) Mayuzumi let out a quiet huff in amusement, and watched as the players worked on several practice layups. Soon enough, the announcement that the game was about to begin, and Mayuzumi leaned back in his seat.

Right before the Rakuzan players went to line up, however, Mayuzumi noticed Akashi turn his head in his direction. Akashi talked to the others, then gestured back to Mayuzumi, and the others followed suit, waving and grinning- save for Yoshida, who stood around a bit awkwardly. Mayuzumi stared back blankly, but just as the five were ready to turn around, he saw it:

Akashi smiling. Not the almost-eerie smile he had been so fond of wearing before Mayuzumi’s own winter cup, but something different. Something less manic and more… sincere?

_Is that the right word for it? Sincere? It seems so unfitting._

Mayuzumi swallowed thickly, and tried to ignore the churning feeling in his gut.

…

Somewhat surprisingly, Rakuzan won with a score of ninety-one to eighty-eight. The game would have possibly gone into overtime, if it hadn’t been for Mibuchi suddenly managing to score a three-pointer during the very last seconds. True to Mayuzumi’s word, he felt somewhat bitter that he couldn’t have won his last winter cup, though he had to admit, it was sort of impressive to see that Akashi had trained the first-year to pass as well as he did- it was almost up to par with Mayuzumi’s skill set. Maybe with more training, he’d be able to surpass him.

_Now wasn’t that a depressing thought?_

After deciding that he didn’t really want to linger around any longer, Mayuzumi stood up and followed the throngs of people exiting the stadium. It was only after he had made his way out and was halfway back to his (parent-funded) dorm that he realized he had a new text.

Remember what I said about victory by proxy.


(8:55 pm)

\---

**JANUARY**

Happy new year.  
(12:01 am)

Happy new year to you too. I’m imbibing.  
(12:02 am)

Should I expect misspelled texts and unintentional honesty?  
(12:04 am)

Keep dreaming. I’m not a lightweight.  
(12:05 am)

Shame. I was hoping you’d be more amiable when drunk.  
(12:05 am)

I’m a joy to be around.  
(12:06 am)

If you insist.  
(12:07 am)

You take time out of your day to text me without prompting. I’d like to think that means something.  
(12:11 am)

Actually, it means more than you’d think.  
(12:15 am)

What’s that supposed to mean?  
(12:19 am)

That’s for me to know and you to find out.  
(12:21 am)

I wish you’d stop being such a cryptic brat sometimes.  
(12:21 am)

I've been told it’s part of my charm.  
(12:22 am)

\---

**FEBRUARY**

Yoshida confessed to me earlier today.  
(12:02 pm)

Oh, that's... not good.  
(12:02 pm)

I couldn’t accept his confession, though. I’m glad the tournaments are over for now, otherwise we might have had trouble with the team.  
(12:03 pm)

Poor kid got his heart broken on Valentine’s day.  
(12:03 pm)

I assume you’ve never dealt with the same.  
(12:04 pm)

Had my heart broken, or broke someone’s heart?  
(12:05 pm)

Either.  
(12:07 pm)

Not that I can remember, no. I’ve almost always kept to myself so nobody really notices me. It’s easier that way, too.  
(12:10 pm)

Easier how?  
(12:11 pm)

Romance isn’t my forte. I’m not good with being “selfless” and I’m not very communicative. It would just be a problem.  
(12:12 pm)

Who knows? Maybe someone likes you despite that.  
(12:15 pm)

Maybe in my dreams.  
(12:16 pm)

\---

**MARCH**

Happy birthday.  
(7:45 am)

You remembered.  
(7:50 am)

Will you be celebrating it at all?  
(7:51 am)

Not really. I might treat myself to a new book or something though.  
(7:52 am)

The rest of the team sends their congratulations.  
(7:52 am)

Nebuya, Reo, and Hayama should be graduating soon. You’ll be the last of the original team soon, won’t you?  
(7:54 am)

I will be. It’s almost bittersweet.  
(7:55 am)

They’ll probably miss you, you know.  
(7:55 am)

Do you miss me?  
(7:58 am)

Probably about as much as you’d miss me. I text you more frequently than I text anyone else, isn’t that enough?  
(7:59 am)

First period is about to start. Can’t talk now.  
(7:59 am)

\---

**APRIL (year two)**

I’m still not used to being called senpai.  
(11:05 am)

Would you prefer it if the underclassmen called you “your majesty”?  
(11:06 am)

We shouldn’t talk about that anymore.  
(11:11 am)

I assumed you had come to peace with your other side.  
(11:12 am)

Not completely. I don’t suspect I ever will.  
(11:15 am)

Do any of the others on the new Rakuzan team know about you now?  
(11:16 am)

No, and I’d like to keep it that way. I’m trying to move on.  
(11:18 am)

The rest of your middle school friends must be proud of you.  
(11:19 am)

I believe they are. It helps ease the tension, sometimes. I was even able to play a game of shogi against Midorima during the winter cup. It was nice to feel that sort of comfort again.  
(11:21 am)

Let me guess- you won?  
(11:21 am)

Naturally.  
(11:22 am)

I’ve never been fond of strategy games like that.  
(11:23 am)

That’s because you prefer to stay in the moment rather than think ahead.  
(11:24 am)

That’s not true.  
(11:24 am)

Mayuzumi, you once told me that one of your hobbies was to ride trains and get off at different stops just to wander around. Most people would find that worrisome.  
(11:25 am)

I always found my way back. And besides, I don’t do that anymore. You can chalk it up to “being a kid.”  
(11:27 am)

You’re nineteen. You’re hardly older than you were before.  
(11:28 am)

Your point being?  
(11:28 am)

Nevermind.  
(11:28 am)

It’s almost cute when you worry about me like that.  
(11:30 am)

Cute?  
(11:33 am)

Forget that I said that.  
(11:38 am)

\---

**MAY**

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(4:10 pm)

Is that the new team?  
(4:12 pm)

Yes. We’ve got promising new members.  
(4:13 pm)

Are you still captaining?  
(4:14 pm)

Of course. Though I have a feeling one of the newbies will be able to usurp me well enough after I graduate. Speaking of which, Mibuchi has told me that he’s attending the same university as you. He says he saw you on campus.  
(4:16 pm)

Oh yeah, I might have seen him around. I think he’s attending my classical literature class.  
(4:17 pm)

I’m still surprised you’re not going into physics. That was your best subject in high school.  
(4:17 pm)

I decided it wouldn’t feel rewarding to be a physicist. Plus, just because I was good at it, doesn’t mean that I enjoyed it. Don’t you have another friend like that?  
(4:18 pm)

I do. But that’s a story for another time.  
(4:20 pm)

\---

**JUNE**

Mibuchi told me he caught you writing poetry in class.  
(2:31 pm)

Mibuchi can shut his mouth.  
(2:32 pm)

So it’s true.  
(2:33 pm)

It might be.  
(2:35 pm)

I had no idea you were a romantic, Mayuzumi.  
(2:35 pm)

Not all poetry is romantic. Mine isn’t.  
(2:36 pm)

Then what is it about?  
(2:36 pm)

None of your business, that’s what.  
(2:37 pm)

The fact that you denied it and then refused to tell me the subject only leads me to believe that it really was romantic.  
(2:38 pm)

Smartass.  
(2:40 pm)

That’s not denial.  
(2:41 pm)

\---

**JULY**

_[Dialing…]_

_[Connected at 3:02 am]_

“Okay, okay, just hear me out on this okay? First things first, I’m not sober right now. Mibuchi’s idea, blame him on getting me like this. He’s not really sober either, he’s weird like that. He calls me to say, hey, you need to get your priorities straightened, so we’re going drinking. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? So I ask him that, and he just smiles at me and pulls me aside, so we go to the store and buy some cheap beer then come back to my dorm. He tells me that I’ve been different since he last saw me and he wanted to catch up, maybe make up for some of the shittier times during high school, that sort of thing. And then he says- he says he sees me happiest when I’m looking at my phone, and who am I texting, and he bets it’s you. Well he’s right, I mean- I’m always fucking happy when I text you, and it sucks and I get so fucking confused. And I told him that, I told him that and he just… he just told me he knew you were happy when I texted you too, back then. Said you looked different, something like, he didn’t think he saw you smile as often as when he was looking at his phone after practice or some shit like that. ‘Course, I don’t think I see you smile all that often, except that one time at the winter cup, and damn, I just… I can’t handle it, you know? So we’re talking more and he asks me what I think about you, like what I really think about you, and I can’t tell him because I don’t know. I don’t know. And the bastard decides to fall asleep on my couch, but before he does, he says- he says, Mayuzumi, you need to follow where your heart takes you, or some gay shit like that. I just. I can’t, Akashi, I can’t. I keep talking to you and you’re the only person who actually makes me feel something more than apathy, and I really want to get to see more of you, and it’s so pointless. I don’t know what I’m saying. I guess what I mean is, I mean, you mean a lot to me. And it sucks, because you- you make me feel so goddamn confused all the time, I don’t know what you feel for me, or if I’m just imagining things, and I never even thought I was into guys at all, and then we’re years apart and you’re still in school and I’d be a creep and. Fuck. I can’t. Fuck.”

_[Call ended at 3:06 am]_

\---

**AUGUST**

_[Five missed calls from: Akashi Seijuro]_

\---

**SEPTEMBER**

I’m sorry.  
(1:47 am)

Are you drunk again?  
(1:50 am)

No.  
(1:51 am)

Good. I’m going to call you, I feel like this is a conversation that needs to be heard.  
(1:52 am)

Won’t you wake your dad up?  
(1:52 am)

I don’t care if I do.  
(1:53 am)

That's bold, but I can’t talk to you right now. Text will have to do.  
(1:54 am)

Then will you at least read what I have to say?  
(1:55 am)

Yes.  
(1:59 am)

You told me that you were confused, that you didn’t know what I feel for you, and that you weren’t sure if you were just imagining things between us or not. The truth is that your feelings- both confusion and otherwise- are mutual. I’m not the same person I was when you knew me for my first year at Rakuzan. I’ve changed, and I’ve grown. We’ve been texting frequently enough for you to see that. I know you’ve changed too. And it’s hard to tell where we stand with each other at times. I’ve been, for lack of a better term, “making advances”, and I was unsure if I was getting through to you. Based on how things have played out, I wasn’t, or at least not completely. But you weren’t “imagining things.” I feel romantic attraction towards you. It wasn’t my intention to give you mixed signals, and I don’t think you planned to give me any either. Unfortunately, that’s how things turned out, and now we’re having this awkward discussion when we could have spent our time being much more productive.  
(2:08 am)

I’m too tired to try to make sense of all of that. Condensed version, please.  
(2:09 am)

We’ve misunderstood each other. Also, I like you. Is that clear enough?  
(2:09 am)

Crystal. But I have a question.  
(2:11 am)

Ask away.  
(2:11 am)

What did I do to make you confused?  
(2:12 am)

You sent me a shirtless selfie, used money and valuable time out of your day to see the winter cup match, and called me cute, among other things.  
(2:12 am)

Shit, I did do that, didn’t I?  
(2:13 am)

It was hard to assume whether or not you had any interest in me.  
(2:14 am)

Well, I do. Even against my better judgement, I do.  
(2:15 am)

Better judgement?  
(2:15 am)

For starters, we’re both males. That’s not really a common type of relationship. I’m two years older than you, and you’re still a high school student. That’s even worse.  
(2:16 am)

I doubt it will ease whatever guilt you have, but I am almost eighteen, and soon enough I’ll be graduating. We can work from there.  
(2:18 am)

If you’re certain.  
(2:19 am)

As long as you want me, you’ll have me. And vice versa, of course.  
(2:19 am)

Right now, what I want is sleep. But you’ll have me too.  
(2:20 am)

I’m going to assume that’s as close to a sober confession as I’ll get tonight.  
(2:20 am)

Talk to me tomorrow and we’ll see what happens.  
(2:20 am)

\---

**OCTOBER**

I’m planning on moving to a university in Tokyo after I graduate.  
(8:09 pm)

What about your father’s business? I thought you were going to take over.  
(8:10 pm)

For now, at least, that plan is on hold. And it’s not as though he doesn’t have branches that operate in Tokyo as well. I can just as easily work there as I could in Kyoto.  
(8:11 pm)

Any particular reason why you’re planning on going to Tokyo?  
(8:11 pm)

I think I’d like the environment there better. Kyoto has been tiring lately.  
(8:12 pm)

Naturally you’ll be able to get into one of the best universities, I’m sure.  
(8:13 pm)

It will be a change. I won’t be playing basketball anymore.  
(8:15 pm)

Who said you couldn’t play for leisure?  
(8:16 pm)

Fair point. It seems like it’s coming too soon, though. The winter cup is approaching again, and it will be my last opportunity to play with notoriety.  
(8:17 pm)

But is notoriety what you want?  
(8:17 pm)

I’m not sure.  
(8:20 pm)

You have time to think about it.  
(8:21 pm)

Will I see you at the finals again this year?  
(8:21 pm)

I wouldn’t miss it for anything.  
(8:22 pm)

That’s a lie.  
(8:22 pm)

Okay, there are definitely things I would miss it for. But I’ll still be there.  
(8:23 pm)

\---

**NOVEMBER**

Do you remember me telling you about Yoshida confessing to me on Valentine’s Day?  
(11:36 am)

Yeah. Why?  
(11:37 am)

He asked me about you today. He saw me texting you and asked if you were my “special someone.”  
(11:38 am)

What did you tell him?  
(11:43 am)

I told him that you were important to me. Nothing more, nothing less. If he can pick up the subtext, good for him. If not, it’s safer that way anyway.  
(11:44 am)

You’re still a sneaky little brat, I see.  
(11:45 am)

When I want to be, yes. Did you expect anything less?  
(11:45 am)

Never.  
(11:46 am)

\---

**DECEMBER (intermission two)**

This year, Mayuzumi decided to be proactive and buy his ticket to the winter cup earlier than before, when there weren’t as many people in line to crowd him. He still had to pay extra, but he didn’t mind that time- he was planning on getting a part-time job the next semester, and his parents were still going to give him financial aid for the time being. He blinked and shook his head to snap himself out of those thoughts- he had a mission… sort of.

It would be another half hour or so before people would be let inside the building, and Mayuzumi let his gaze wander. It took a while for him to see it, but after what felt like waiting for hours, he spotted it- the bus that was delivering the Rakuzan students. He reached for his phone and sent a quick text;

Meet me outside the stadium, near the west end.  
(5:29 pm)

With that sent, he hurried over, and waited for Akashi. It didn’t take long for him to find Mayuzumi, and soon enough, Mayuzumi saw Akashi strolling toward him, a small smile on his face.

“You’re here again,” Akashi said, stopping in front of him, “I wasn’t sure if you would actually come.”

“I said I’d be here, didn’t I?” Mayuzumi countered, and put his hands in his pockets.

“You did.”

“You’re playing Shutoku this year, right?”

“Yes. It will be a troublesome match, to be sure, but we’ll win.”

Mayuzumi smirked. “Confident as ever.”

Akashi tilted his head slightly. “As nice as it is to talk to you again, I have to be with my teammates soon. Did you have a specific reason for calling me over here?”

Mayuzumi stood awkwardly for a few seconds, before letting out a deep breath. “I have something for you. Consider it a combination of a good luck charm and an early birthday gift.”

Akashi’s eyebrows rose.

“But, you have to close your eyes,” Mayuzumi added as an afterthought. Akashi nodded, and closed his eyes, waiting.

Mayuzumi steeled himself, and stepped forward to place a quick kiss on Akashi’s lips. He stepped back, watching the way Akashi’s eyelids fluttered open, surprise evident in his expression.

“You had better win,” Mayuzumi said, and left to get back in line.

…

Rakuzan won.

It was a close game, seventy-nine to seventy-five. Mayuzumi wasn’t surprised to see Akashi play as passionately as he had the previous year, but he briefly would have liked to imagine that it was because he was in the stands, watching the game.

It was interesting to see Akashi’s new starting lineup- he remembered the Yoshida kid was still there, but the other three were completely different. He supposed it didn’t matter, though- Akashi was still a fantastic captain, and it wasn’t surprising at all to see the coordination between the team. Mayuzumi found that he didn’t feel as bitter about it this time around.

Right as he had almost entered his dorm an hour later, he received a text.

Thank you.  
(8:48 pm)

\---

**JANUARY**

I’ve officially retired from the basketball team.  
(6:39 pm)

Who’s going to be replacing you as captain?  
(6:40 pm)

Take a wild guess.  
(6:41 pm)

Yoshida?  
(6:43 pm)

Correct.  
(6:43 pm)

Did the kid ever get over you?  
(6:44 pm)

I believe so. He seems… resigned, for lack of a better term.  
(6:45 pm)

I’d feel bad for him, but you’re with me, so I can’t really feel too guilty about it.  
(6:45 pm)

Valentine’s day is coming soon, by the way.  
(6:46 pm)

Are you expecting chocolate?  
(6:47 pm)

Perhaps. I’ve received chocolate in the past, though always from the female classmates.  
(6:48 pm)

Be sure to send some to me.  
(6:50 pm)

\---

**FEBRUARY**

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(12:01 am)

Are my eyes deceiving me, or did you really just take a selfie?  
(12:02 am)

It’s a selfie, I thought that much was obvious.  
(12:02 am)

Not that I’m complaining, but is there any particular reason why you sent me a selfie at midnight?  
(12:03 am)

It’s part of your Valentine’s Day gift.  
(12:04 am)

“Part of”? What’s the rest of it?  
(12:04 am)

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(12:06 am)

Okay, so you’ve unbuttoned your shirt. I’m still not getting it.  
(12:07 am)

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(12:10 am)

...Are you doing what I think you’re doing?  
(12:13 am)

That depends. Do you want me to stop?  
(12:15 am)

If you stop I won’t forgive you.  
(12:15 am)

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(12:17 am)

Fuck.  
(12:18 am)

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(12:20 am)

You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?  
(12:21 am)

[IMG ATTACHMENT]  
(12:25 am)

Wait.  
(12:26 am)

Hm?  
(12:26 am)

_[Dialing…]_

_[Connected at 12:27 am]_

\---

**MARCH**

Finals are approaching.  
(12:36 pm)

Are you going to go to the graduation ceremony when you’re done?  
(12:36 pm)

I’m obliged to.  
(12:37 pm)

I should have known.  
(12:38 pm)

Texts will be less frequent this month.  
(12:38 pm)

I’ll take what I can get. Just don’t give your second button to anyone else.  
(12:39 pm)

Of course not.  
(12:40 pm)

\---

**APRIL (year three)**

Mayuzumi waited inside the train station, tapping his foot impatiently. The train was running over half an hour late, and despite what he wanted to tell himself, he felt anxious. It had been several months since he had last seen Akashi in person, and now that he was about to start his first semester at a prestigious university, he had asked Mayuzumi to be there to pick him up from the station. Naturally, Akashi’s belongings would be delivered to his dorm (across the city, he had told Mayuzumi,) but for the sake of privacy, he had requested to make the trip to Tokyo on his own.

Soon enough, Mayuzumi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of beeps and an announcement that the 10:30 ride from Kyoto was preparing to stop. The train slowed to a stop, the doors opened, and passengers slowly stepped out. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the familiar shock of red hair.

“Waiting for someone?” came a familiar voice. Mayuzumi turned around- how had he not noticed Akashi stepping out?

He smiled, just for a fleeting moment.

“It’s good to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to format.
> 
> Drop me a line on tumblr at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com ! I love hearing from you guys ^u^


End file.
